


Free for All

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warbler's all go lazer tagging soon after Kurt and Blaine first get together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free for All

The Warblers had a tradition of going lazer tagging after a competition whether they won or lost. It was a good way for them to unwind no matter the outcome. If they won, there tended to be a lot of yelling and celebrating every "kill" as well as random bursts of song. If they lost, there was generally an intensity to their game that made the whole thing entirely nerve wracking. This game was most definitely in the latter category.

They had lost Regionals to the New Directions. Kurt had wanted to skip out on lazer tag because between the loss at Regionals and the death of Pavarotti, he wasn't really in the mood, even if he was pretty sure that him and Blaine were dating now. Wes however, had insisted he join. Especially because he had escaped lazer tag after Sectionals.

Kurt had finally given in, and now they were all standing in their vests being given instructions by a rather bemused looking lazer tag employee. Apparently it was the first time that he'd seen twenty or so teenage boys dressed in uniform show up to play lazer tag at 9pm on a Thursday night.

They played three rounds. The first two were team games, and the last one was a free for all (whoever decided that was a good idea, had clearly never met the Warblers). In the two rounds Kurt was on a team that included Blaine, Jeff, and Nick. The semi-darkness that they were playing in was slightly creepy and disorienting. There was a fog on the bottom level of the course and there were hideouts everywhere, as well as multiple second story balconies of sorts. Kurt was at a clear disadvantage, having never played lazer tag at this place before, but he stayed in a pack with Blaine, Jeff, and Nick, so he didn't have to worry about being ambushed or getting completely lost and wandering upon members of the other team.

Their team lost the first round. Kurt would have blamed it on Jeff's inability to sneak up on people, but really it probably had more to do with the unstoppable pairing of David and Wes who had some serious skills as snippers.

The second round began and Kurt's team (the red team) re-strategized. Well, the four of them re-strategized. They decided that if they wanted to win, they had to put a stop to the two people who were doing the most damage. This led them to deliberately seek Wes and David out, the reverse of their strategy during the last game. They found them crouching in opposite corners of one of the balconies shooting at unsuspecting members of the Red team. Jeff, ever the ninja, shrieked when they came up behind the two of them, and began shooting wildly in their general direction. Blaine immediately ducked behind a wall, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him with him when he had stood motionless for too long. Nick on the other hand, joined in Jeff's disorganized shooting, only to be quickly shot by David, who rolled his eyes when Nick looked personally offended.

After a moment of listening to Jeff and Nick scream in mock agony, Blaine leaned out from behind the wall, and shot at Wes and then David in quick succession, hitting them easily, while they were distracted by Jeff and Nicks antics. When Blaine ducked back again, Kurt and Blaine found their faces mere inches away from each other.

They spent a few seconds staring at each other, Kurt's eyes wandering from Blaine's eyes to his lips, before Blaine broke the silence with a low whisper. "Is this the part where you kiss me because I saved you from certain death?" Kurt was shocked for a moment. While they had certainly spent some quality time getting to know each others lips, and the feel of being pressed up together, they hadn't actually kissed more than twice after that day. After Blaine had confessed his feelings, they had spent all afternoon making out. And not practicing. They only stopped when Wes had walked in and caught them (Blaine may or may not have been straddling Kurt's lap at that point. They had perhaps gotten a little carried away). Wes had startled them apart with a loud shout of "FINALLY!" followed by a ten minute lecture on how this duet wasn't an excuse for them to make out and how he expected them to practice their singing or else he'd revoke their song. Since then there had only been a chance for a few quick pecks on the lips when they met up in the morning or departed after Warbler rehearsal. They also hadn't found the time to talk about where exactly they stood because they were so busy. So when Blaine essentially asked him if he was going to kiss him, Kurt was slightly taken aback. He wasn't unwilling, just surprised.

Kurt tilted his head down, watching Blaine's eyes flutter shut. Just as their lips brushed, there was a shout behind them, startled, Kurt pulled away just in time to hear his vest beep and power down. He'd been hit by a triumphant looking David. Blaine, looking like he was pulling himself out of a daze, grabbed Kurt's hand and ran off, Wes and David shooting after them.

The final round is a free for all. There aren't supposed to be any teams, but everyone ends up allying themselves with one or two people anyways. After a moment of nervous glancing, Kurt held his pinky out to Blaine. "Truce?"

Blaine looked down at his hand for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Of course" he responded, hooking their pinkies together. They headed into the game, and walked along the wall, trying to move away from the others before the game began. Once their vests whirred to life Kurt and Blaine ran into the occasional warbler and managed to shoot them before disappearing once more. Eight minutes into the game however, they noticed that the entire place had gone eerily quiet around them. The shouts and footsteps of their fellow warblers had vanished.

Blaine opened his mouth to call out a "hello?" when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Pulling Kurt into a hiding place nearby, Blaine ensured their safety before stepping protectively in front of him, gun at the ready.  
In the blink of an eye, Warblers began appearing from both directions. Blaine started shooting wildly at them in a panic, but after a few moments of yelling from the boys around him, Blaine heard his vest beep and watched the light flicker out. Resigning himself to this temporary death, Blaine clutched at his heart and fell to his knees. "Trent" he wheezed out "I-" he inhaled dramatically, reaching out to grip Trent's arm "I thought we were friends man." At his final words, Blaine collapsed, sprawled out on the floor in mock death, glancing around and spotting a few others doing the same thing.

He only remembered that he'd been protecting Kurt when he glanced around and saw fifteen guns pointed straight behind him at Kurt who was now poking his head out. In the sudden quiet of the game, Blaine heard Kurt sigh. "Ugh. Fine."

Blaine watched what happened next as though it was happening in slow motion. Kurt leapt out from behind the wall, and shot every single Warbler standing in front of him in quick succession, never hesitating or missing his target. Once he had ascertained that he was the only man left standing, Kurt swept forward, pausing at Blaine's feet. "Come on, I'm sure it's just a flesh wound, you'll regenerate soon." He stuck out his hand and pulled Blaine to his feet.  
Blaine, however, could not stop staring in complete disbelief at Kurt, meaning that Kurt had to half carry, half drag him through the pack of mock-dying Warblers, shooting one or two that had hidden around the corner during the massacre. Once they made it past everyone, Blaine managed to get his feet underneath him properly, although he still leaned heavily on Kurt. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to press his side into Kurt if the situation didn't necessitate him to.

Once they made it up onto an overhang, they looked down and Kurt chuckled at the sight of the pack of "proper" Dalton boys who were now running around shouting and shooting each other with reckless abandon. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones to notice that Jeff and Nick were eliminating them from across the way, causing mass confusion.

As Kurt gazed down, Blaine crowded into Kurt's space slightly, grinning as Kurt allowed himself to be backed into a nearby wall. "You saved me" Blaine breathed out, looping his arms around Kurt's waist, gazing into his blue eyes.

Kurt let out a quiet laugh. "Well, technically you died protecting me and then I dragged you out of there before anyone could kill you a second time..." Blaine tilted his head forward slightly, staring intently at Kurt's lips while licking his own. "...but I guess that could be interpreted as me saving you."

Blaine's eyes darted up to meet Kurt's for a moment. "Yes, yes it could" he whispered. "At some point you're going to have to tell me where you got such amazing lazer tag skills, but right now I'm going to kiss you in thanks." Blaine leaned in and brought his lips to Kurt's. He sucked lightly at Kurt's bottom lip as Kurt brought his hand up and tentatively tangled it in Blaine's hair (the gel mostly gone at this point, after all of their running around). Just as they began kissing at a level on par with their first make out session, their vests began beeping, and the lights came on overhead. The round was over.

Later, on the bus ride home, the Warblers all rounded on Kurt. He was sitting peacefully in the back with Blaine's arm wrapped around him as he leaned into Blaine's side, listening to Blaine humming quietly as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"So" came a voice in front of him, jolting Kurt out of his doze, "we thought you hated lazer tag."

"We were pretty sure you were going to kill someone when Wes forced you to go!" Trent chimed in.

Kurt glared at the boys who were no focusing all of their attention on him. "Just because I don't enjoy something, doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Well, sure, but lazer tag isn't just something that you're magically amazing at" David replied, turning around in his seat towards the front of the bus.

"Well, obviously." Kurt sighed as all of the boys, Blaine included continued to stare at him, waiting for answers. "Finn has made me play shooter games far too often in the past 6 months. That combined with the occasional round of lazer tag with New Directions when Mr. Schuester gave us a particularly awful assignment before setting us free, gave me some shooting skills." Kurt grinned at them all. "It also helps that you all get very dramatic when you get shot."

The Warblers stared at him in open mouthed shock for a moment. Even Blaine's grip on his hand slackened a little.

"Well I'd say you chose a good one" Jon chimed in, punching Blaine's shoulder lightly before turning back around in his seat.

The rest of the group followed suit, returning their attentions to the conversations they'd been having before and a few of them telling Blaine he'd found a keeper. The last person to turn around was Jeff. Instead of going back to what he was doing, Jeff leaned across two seats to high five Kurt. "Way to be the secret weapon!" Kurt smiled and watched as Jeff slid himself back into his seat. His attention was pulled away quickly however by Blaine resting his head on Kurt's.

"Who knew my boyfriend was such a lazer tag stud" Blaine whispered, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I can't help but pull focus." Blaine giggled next Kurt, muffling the sound in his hair. "It was fun to get to watch everyone try to protect me though. It was incredibly sweet. And you in particular made a valiant effort."

"Yeah, well" Blaine smiled "next time I'm using you as my human shield because apparently you should be the main shooter. Plus, you're totally going to end up being a primary target next time."

"Will I at get a kiss for every bullet I take for you as your human shield?"

"Mmmm if you play your cards right you'll get more than one kiss."

Kurt closed his eyes lazily once more. The Warblers might not feel like his family in the same way that New Directions had managed to, and they might have lost Regional's, but he had Blaine and some excellent friends. It would be enough for now.


End file.
